


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins was spending quality time with his new girlfriend, Eva Marie, when his best friend, Dean Ambrose, made a surprise appearance.





	

Seth Rollins was at the beach with his brand new girlfriend, Eva Marie, when his best friend, Dean Ambrose, made a surprise appearance... "What?! You made it!" Seth said, jumping up to hug his besty. "Of course I did!" Dean said, teasing. "Nice to meet you." Eva said, laying on her beach towel. "Um, shouldn't you be playing volleyball just for some eye candy?" Dean said, looking her up and down. "Well... I'm not very athletic..." Eva said, covering herself with her beach ball. "But how about in the bedroom?" Dean said, winking. "Huh?" Eva said, uncomfortably. "Okay, that's enough, Deano!" Seth said, waving his hand in front of his besties face. After the 3 of them hit the water, they decided to leave the resort... "I'll drive us all back home." Eva said, grabbing her car keys. "No... I'll drive... you're just a girl!" Dean said, bursting out laughing. "But I just drove Seth here..." Eva said, dryly. "Look, everyone knows women are terrible behind the wheel... I'm driving!" Dean said, taking her car keys. "Dean!" Seth said, snatching back the keys. "Sexist..." Eva said, muttering. "What?!" Dean said, crossing his arms. "You're a freakin' sexist!" Eva said, putting her hands onto her hips. "Just for trying to keep us all safe?!" Dean said, snapping back. "You're pathetic... and you don't even know it..." Eva said, shaking her head. "Yeah, you went too far, Dean..." Seth said, frowning. "Okay, look... I'm sorry... truly." Dean said, sadly. "Well... it's okay." Eva said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so its quite clear that im an obsessive Ambrollins lover! xD please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments for this fanfiction you guys! ♡♥


End file.
